<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from dusk till dawn (i'll be with you) by spinalvirgin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884261">from dusk till dawn (i'll be with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/pseuds/spinalvirgin'>spinalvirgin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Gaslighting, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, all the abuse-adjacent tags come from seonghwa's shitty boyfriend, mentions of abuse, mentions of possessive behaviour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/pseuds/spinalvirgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa and Wooyoung have always trusted each other with their first everything: their first kiss, their first time, their first love...</p><p>Now, there's something going on with Seonghwa and his boyfriend, and it's not Wooyoung's business to ask anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from dusk till dawn (i'll be with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/gifts">hwashinestar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the prompt was "Seonghwa and Wooyoung have known each other since middle school, have always trusted one another, from their first kiss to their first time — and that's how they kept going, fucking as friends until Seonghwa got a boyfriend, a major douchebag that soon cheated on him and sent him back to his first love's arms."</p><p>this was supposed to be a short little thing but it ended up being an almost 7k, plot-ful, movie-esque fic. this fic and i fought, like a lot, but i ended up finishing it and that on itself is an achievement for me. i'm happy with how it turned out in the end!!</p><p>please, buckle up and enjoy the ride! you will see exactly how many creative liberties i took :D</p><p> </p><p>  <em>title from sia and zayn's from dusk till dawn.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa is at it again.</p><p>Wooyoung had heard him chew on his lips and inner cheeks, even over the loud noise of the cutting board when he was preparing vegetables for their lunch, the crickety chair Seonghwa used when he had to study, and the laptop they had set up to watch dramas (and porn, more than once); things that have been abandoned for a while now. The intimacy they had shared before is no longer there.</p><p>It's a recent development for sure, Seonghwa had never done that back in middle school or high school, and it's concerning, given the amount of dried blood Wooyoung keeps seeing in Seonghwa's pillows while doing the laundry.</p><p>But Wooyoung can't ask. It's not his business anymore, as Seonghwa has told him.</p><p>It stopped being his business when Seonghwa got his boyfriend, Yeonhui, and decided they couldn't be as close any longer, because his boyfriend was possessive. Actually, Seonghwa had a look on his face that pleaded Wooyoung to stay away and he chose to understand the asshole was bordering on dangerous.</p><p>He couldn't do shit about it then (not for lack of trying) and can't do shit about it now, not with Seonghwa trying his damnedest to stay away from him at every waking hour. Wooyoung doesn't think his hyung sleeps in their apartment anymore even when he still pays his part of the rent; Wooyoung's been throwing himself into his dance classes and getting home later and later, and Seonghwa isn't there when he arrives. He's tried to not be too hurt about it, and he's failed.</p><p>But Seonghwa is here now, at two-pm on a cloudy, humid afternoon. And he's chewing on his cheeks. Loudly.</p><p>"Could you stop that?" Wooyoung frowns from where he's perched on the kitchen counter; annoyed at the heat in general, frustrated at his uselessness, but mostly? Mad that it's the first time he's seen Seonghwa in a few days and he's just ignoring him so blatantly.</p><p>Then Seonghwa startles, seemingly coming out of a daze. "What?"</p><p>"Stop chewing on your cheeks, hyung. You're too loud— is that blood!?" Wooyoung scrambles off the counter to check on Seonghwa's mouth, dripping a dark red, but the other almost trips in his haste to put distance between them. Which would be a feat, considering the size of their apartment.</p><p>"Don't come any closer," Seonghwa growls. Wooyoung can feel his heart pull taut at that, but it starts racing in fear instead when he notices that not only Seonghwa's mouth is red, his irises are too. Seonghwa seems to grow in size, threatening and dark. His lips pull back in a snarl, and Wooyoung almost shits himself when he sees just how sharp his canines are. Wooyoung feels like a tiny cartoon bunny staring at the face of a very real, very big predator.</p><p>Seonghwa seems to come back to his senses when Wooyoung accidentally whimpers, looks at Wooyoung with tears in his still scarlet eyes, and bolts out the apartment, his sheer speed making the door hinges shake as it bangs closed.</p><p>Wooyoung's knees give out. He exhales shakily, eyes wide as saucers.</p><p>Seonghwa had red eyes. And fangs. And inhuman speed.</p><p>His childhood best friend is a <em> fucking vampire</em>.</p><p>"And he didn't even tell me..." Wooyoung mumbles as he passes out in the middle of their living room.</p><p>—</p><p>When Wooyoung wakes up, it's with a crick in his everywhere.</p><p>He groans as he disentangles his legs from under himself and sits up, runs a hand through his messy hair, then immediately feels like he has to lie down as he recalls the events from before.</p><p>"Huh," he sighs, dropping back down and staring at the off-white ceiling, obscured by the black-out curtains. "What the fuck."</p><p>Wooyoung's mind gets flooded with burning questions about his friend's nature. It's all a convoluted mess of confusion for a while but with a gasp, he realises just when it all started: a little over a month into Seonghwa's relationship with his boyfriend. Seonghwa had started to avoid him then, and then the bloody stains had started to appear.</p><p>Was the dude the one who— who turned Seonghwa? Because Wooyoung's sure Seonghwa was human before then. Unless... But no, they've seen each other grow up. Because vampires don't age, right? Wooyoung groans. He needs to ask Seonghwa <em> so </em> much shit.</p><p>He's sure he hasn't gone through all the stages of grief so quickly in his life. Oh, but Wooyoung does know he is going to rip the asshole boyfriend limb from limb.</p><p>With a loud war cry, he gets up from the floor and heads towards the door, opening it with determination before realising he has no idea where Seonghwa is, where Seonghwa's boyfriend is, and what the fuck he is even going to do when he finds them.</p><p>He should probably like, think this through. Since he may very well be in mortal danger. He hums before closing the door slowly.</p><p>He needs to tell San.</p><p>Wooyoung hurries back into the kitchen to look for his phone and finds it already ringing, the caller ID reading <em> Hypeman </em>. Wooyoung picks it up, shaking a little.</p><p><em> "What's up, bitchass. I sensed a disturbance in the force," </em> San greets him. Wooyoung narrows his eyes. Just how true is that statement, now that he knows that Seonghwa isn't entirely human?</p><p>"Uhuh. So, uh, Sannie. Did you know hyung is a vampire?"</p><p>There's silence in the other line for a few beats before an ominous, <em> "I'm coming over." </em></p><p>Suddenly, San is right in front of him. Wooyoung screeches and drops his phone, which causes San to scream back, which in turn makes Wooyoung scream louder.</p><p>"You fucking scared me!"</p><p>"You scared me back!"</p><p>"How the fuck are you here so soon!"</p><p>"I Appeared!"</p><p>"Yes you fucking did, you gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>"No, Wooyoung, I Appeared," San says, panting. Wooyoung tries to even his breath as well.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Well, Seonghwa must've done something to make you come to that conclusion, so I have to do some damage control."</p><p>Wooyoung frowns. San was always so polite, so why…  "You didn't call him hyung just now."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't think it was necessary anymore. I'm much older than him."</p><p>Wooyoung eyes San up and down, raising an eyebrow. He senses a migraine coming. San sighs.</p><p>"Boy do I have stuff to explain to you. You should sit down for this."</p><p>In the next second, Wooyoung finds himself sitting down on the living room couch. Ah, there's the migraine.</p><p>"Sorry for that." San grimaces, then shakes his head and smiles radiantly. "<em> Okay </em>! So, you now definitely know vampires are a thing. You must have several questions, so let me summarise for you: vampires are turned and become immortal, they need blood to survive but human food doesn't make them sick, the sun is a pain in the ass for them but it's not deadly, and the venom from their fangs is one hell of an aphrodisiac."</p><p>Wooyoung can only blink.</p><p>"I got maybe five percent of that, but like, should you be telling me all this? Should it not, I don't know, be more of a secret?"</p><p>"I trust you with this information, and I trust that you know you're gonna sound off your hinges if you speak word of it." San's smile turns sharp and menacing, his eyes dark like voids. "If I wanted you to keep your mouth shut, I'd also have my methods."</p><p>Wooyoung gulps. In the few months that he has known San, the man has never seemed as frightening as he does right now. Wooyoung's sure it wasn't an empty threat either.</p><p>Wait, hold up. Few months?</p><p>"Did you, uh. Did you have anything to do with Seonghwa hyung becoming a vampire?" Wooyoung asks him, fearing the answer.</p><p>San scoffs. "Oh honey, no. I'm no vampire." Wooyoung raises his eyebrows, expecting him to elaborate. San sighs, apparently exasperated. "I'm a high level demon assigned to look out for Seonghwa in case shit happened with Yeonhui, his sire - the man who turned him, who's also his boyfriend? You should really meddle into your friend's life more - because that man is ancient and dangerous and probably up to something."</p><p>"Did you just tell me to meddle."</p><p>"Is that the part you're fixating on!?"</p><p>"It's the part I could actually process," Wooyoung grimaces. "But I already suspected that was something going on with hyung's boyfriend." He looks down at his hands and frowns, chest hurting immensely. He should've paid more attention to how strangely Seonghwa had been behaving, months before it came to this. He should've been a better <em> friend </em>. He sniffs. "I want to help hyung get out of that."</p><p>San tilts his head to the side and hums. "You feel guilty, don't you?"</p><p>Wooyoung fights the tears back as his knuckles turn white from his forceful grip. "I do."</p><p>San considers it for a second, then nods grimly. "We already have a plan. It actually involved, well, involving you, since you are the closest to Seonghwa, so the fact that you already know makes everything much easier for us."</p><p>Wooyoung is so confused. "Who's us?"</p><p>"Sangie, you can come out now."</p><p>"Hello," says a deep voice from behind him. Wooyoung screams and jumps a meter in the air.</p><p>"Dude, come on! You can't spring up on me like that!"</p><p>When Wooyoung turns around, flustered, he finds the most ethereal being, sandy-haired and golden-eyed, standing ten centimeters away from his face. And he's smirking slightly.</p><p>"I can. I just did."</p><p>Wooyoung huffs. Cheeky. At least he's still pretty. Then the being opens his mouth again.</p><p>"Now that I'm allowing you to see me, I can finally tell you what a pain in the ass you've been to take care of! You don't even button your shirts all the way up! You're lucky I'm here because otherwise you would've died months ago because of a mere, stinking cold."</p><p>He takes it back. This 'Sangie' isn't pretty. San huffs out a laugh and pats their backs placatingly.</p><p>"Come on, Sangie, you can rant to him after this whole thing is over. Let's get to work."</p><p>Wooyoung learns the not-so-ethereal-anymore being's name is Yeosang, he's a high level demon like San, and that he's been watching over Wooyoung ever since Seonghwa's boyfriend came into the equation. If involvement with the dude means that much security (high level demons! Two of them!) for his hyung and for himself, Wooyoung is glad that he didn't go running after Seonghwa, for once. He would've, well. Died. For real, with no chance of getting Seonghwa back either.</p><p>He snaps back into the conversation when Yeosang smacks him over the head. The little shit is grinning.</p><p>"We need you focused, Wooyoung-ssi. It's crucial that you understand what your role is," he explains, if not a bit condescending. San looks a little bit in love when Wooyoung glances at him, which, disgusting. He kind of wants to know what's up with that.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to explain everything over again," Wooyoung ends up confessing. San sighs. "I wasn't paying attention. Like at all."</p><p>"We were <em> saying </em> that we found a house that seems to be the base of all the shit that's been going on. Seonghwa goes there often to feed, they meet up for that a lot."</p><p>"Is it really okay for Seonghwa-ssi to feed so often?"</p><p>"You have never met a fledgeling vampire before, Sangie. The fact that Seonghwa hasn't mauled Wooyoung yet is a true statement of his love for his little human. And I bet it's pissing Yeonhui off."</p><p>Something clicks in Wooyoung's mind when both their heads turn to stare at him.</p><p>"Am I the fucking bait!?"</p><p>—</p><p>The plan is set in motion almost as soon as the demons leave.</p><p>Or, well, as much as they could leave without letting Wooyoung under the direct fire of Seonghwa's scary boyfriend's rage.</p><p>San and Yeosang have explained their special abilities as demons before they left, but Wooyoung's brain feels like a single, burnt pea, and all he can remember about them is that, basically, San teleports and Yeosang turns undetectable at will.</p><p>Which is cool. It's neat.</p><p>Wooyoung wants to scream his throat raw. He wants to claw his eyes out and run like a crazed beheaded chicken all around Seoul.</p><p>There are fucking vampires and demons in the world. He lets out a hysterical, shrill laugh when the sudden thought of 'what else could be out there' makes its way into his mind.</p><p>He curls up in the corner of their couch and tries to even out his breath as fat tears roll down his cheeks. He wonders if Yeosang is witnessing his meltdown and he's torn between demanding help and not wanting him to interfere lest he makes it worse. The former wins, though, and he looks desperately towards every corner of the apartment in hopes of finding the demon.</p><p>"Yeosang-ssi?" He calls. His voice breaks awfully and he laments sounding so pitiful, but Yeosang does appear (softly, somehow) on the other corner of the couch.</p><p>"Hello, Wooyoung-ssi."</p><p>Wooyoung doesn't dare try to put all the shit he's feeling into a coherent explanation, but Yeosang seems to understand anyway.</p><p>"It's scary. I get it," the demon starts, deep voice ringing in the dark. Scary would be an understatement. "You just had a lot thrown at you on the same day. But it will make sense. It will pass."</p><p>Wooyoung curls up more into himself, chews on his cheeks and chuckles humorlessly at the irony. After a long pause, he says, "What will happen to us, after?"</p><p>"I don't know for certain. But you will both be safe, Wooyoung-ssi. We'll make sure of it."</p><p>Part of the conversation before San left filters into Wooyoung's mind, about him being entirely too mortal and entirely too death prone as is, not needing a murderous vampire upping the stakes. For a brief second, Wooyoung had thought that if that was what it took for Seonghwa to be free of Yeonhui's clutches, then so it would be.</p><p>Wooyoung nods determinately to himself, then to Yeosang, and nuzzles the pillows, if only to get a sense of familiarity out of their smell. He can't really sleep for the rest of the night, but he feels comforted by Yeosang's presence in his apartment and right next to him on the couch.</p><p>—</p><p>It should be easy enough.</p><p>Follow Seonghwa, distract him, get him to the apparent base of operations, and let the little sensor thingy Yeosang plants on him do its sweet little work.</p><p>It would be a lot easier if Wooyoung could actually find Seonghwa.</p><p>"Come on, hyung, where the fuck are you," Wooyoung whispers, frustrated. He feels like he's checked everywhere Seonghwa could've gone to, even considering visiting both his parents and Seonghwa's for a brief second.</p><p>He's currently going to his last resort before that though: their special childhood playground, abandoned and eerie now, even from a distance. Everything looks dark and cold, despite it being the middle of an awfully warm spring day. He's not even close to it and it's giving him chills.</p><p>"Yah, Yeosang-ssi. I don't wanna go there. It's creepy," he says to what others would see as empty space beside him. No one but Wooyoung can detect Yeosang for the time being.</p><p>"Well, Wooyoung-ssi, you're gonna have to. Vampires' moods just affect the atmosphere around them."</p><p>Wooyoung huffs. "You cannot expect me to believe that."</p><p>"I expect nothing of you."</p><p>It shouldn't be so funny, but there's just something hilarious about how deadpan Yeosang is, and Wooyoung is a stressed, weak man. He laughs in his usual hyena squeak, and only realises his mistake when he hears leaves rustling and feels a gush of wind coming directly at him. His heart stops. He gets grabbed by the neck, barely allowing him to breathe, and then he can't feel the ground under his feet anymore.</p><p>"Hm. This is certainly a faster way," Yeosang comments off-handedly, despite being visibly agitated.</p><p>Wooyoung can't look at Yeosang; can't move. He's staring into the crimson eyes of the man who has turned his life upside down and probably ruined his hyung's hopes for the future, all Seonghwa had aspired to achieve as he grew older. He feels dizzy with anger and guilt and impulsively tries to kick at Yeonhui  only to get immediately pinned face down to the ground, seething and writhing.</p><p>Wooyoung sees him smirk over the corner of his eye and feels nauseous.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you, Jung Wooyoung."</p><p>He would've actually vomited if Yeonhui hadn't knocked him out.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em> "Wooyoung-ssi! Wooyoung-ssi, wake up!" </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung groans in pain. His head hurts like a bitch. He doesn't even wanna open his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> "Wooyoung-ah!" </em>
</p><p>Hm, that's familiar.</p><p>
  <em> "Young-ah!" </em>
</p><p>His eyes fly open and he squints in the dark. Fuck. Fuck, that's Seonghwa. He hasn't heard that nickname in months, what the hell?</p><p>"Hyung!?" he shouts, his voice cracking.</p><p>
  <em> "Wooyoung-ah! Where are you!?" </em>
</p><p>"I don't know hyung, it's dark!" Wooyoung sweeps his eyes over the room to find anything that sticks out, despite how little he can actually see. There's a sliver of light coming from a small opening almost at the top of a rough wall; he gets up slowly and tries to reach it, failing. Seonghwa and him used to rent a basement apartment when they were really struggling, which gives him an idea. "I think I'm in a basement!"</p><p><em> "Fuck, which one!?"  </em>Wooyoung hears Seonghwa curse.</p><p>"There are multiple basements?" Wooyoung mutters to himself, looking around again. As his eyes get used to the darkness, he sees it's barren. He curses and exclaims, "There's a tiny, long window here! Nothing else!"</p><p>
  <em> "Got it! Stay there!" </em>
</p><p>"Where else would I go," he asks no one.</p><p>Which reminds him, actually. Where the fuck is Yeosang? Did he leave Wooyoung behind? This isn't how the plan was supposed to work, right? How is he getting out of here? How are <em> they </em> getting out of here?</p><p><em> No</em>, he's spiraling. He has to stop thinking about stuff like that before he collapses in a dark, pathetically empty, basement room. That thought gives him enough strength to sit tight and wait for his hyung to get where he is, sooner rather than later.</p><p>As if summoned, a door that wasn't previously there swoops open smoothly, contrasting with how rough the wall seemed to Wooyoung. Seonghwa, San and Yeosang stand at the entrance, his hyung near tears and the demons with guilty expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Wooyou—, we're <em> so </em> sorry that it didn't go— planned, we put you directly on his— but we need— Yeosang's sensor did— job—"</p><p>San's voice filters in and out of his mind. He can't do anything but stand there for a second, drinking in the sight of Seonghwa, right in front of him, while also going through all the options that come up in his head one after the other. Seonghwa lied to him, Seonghwa came to get him, he should kiss him, he should punch him, he should start <em> bawling his eyes out because of what it all means. </em></p><p>"Wooyoung-ah...," Seonghwa says softly. It's all Wooyoung needs to run into Seonghwa's arms and try to tackle him into a tight hug, but Seonghwa stops him. Wooyoung is about to scream at him; Seonghwa interrupts. "You know I'm a vampire. I can't be near you right now."</p><p>Wooyoung's expression crumbles. He's speechless, backing away.</p><p>His mind has been so focused on Seonghwa that the <em> smack! </em> sound that resonates in the hallway takes him by surprise. Seonghwa appears shocked as well, rubbing his left cheek with a pout.</p><p>"You're stupid, Seonghwa-ssi," Yeosang declares. "Stop trying to get away from Wooyoung-ssi. You can clearly be around him without killing him."</p><p>"I don't wanna hurt—"</p><p>Wooyoung groans, suddenly angry and bitter. "You self-centered, self-sacrificing, egoistic piece of <em> shit </em>. You've already fucking hurt me."</p><p>"Wha— but, Wooyoung-ah—"</p><p>Wooyoung turns away from him and speaks directly to the demons. "Let's get out of here already." They nod hesitantly and start leading the way. It's petty of him, he knows, but to Wooyoung, Seonghwa is getting part of what he deserves.</p><p>Ugh, no, wait. He halts in his steps, uncaringly bumping into San. Seonghwa had probably experienced a living hell with all the shit he had to go through with his (hopefully soon to be ex, what the fuck) boyfriend. It's… decidedly understandable if Seonghwa, well. He gulps. If Seonghwa doesn't have the same view of anything as before. They turn several corners as Wooyoung mindlessly follows them, which isn't his brightest idea, but he's not planning on returning. He's also not planning on apologising anytime soon, no sir. He can recognise he's at fault sometimes but he's also more prideful than anyone he knows. This isn't the time or the place for emotional outbursts or love confessions anyway.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't seem to think the same.</p><p>"I'm gonna tell you why I hid the truth from you, Young-ah, and I'm going to please ask you to listen," he starts. The demons seem awfully interested in what he has to say, even as they lead them through all the ancient looking corridors and stairs and passages - how fucking <em> big </em> is this thing? - and hopefully out. "I was turned pretty soon into my relationship with Yeonhui. I'm still a young vampire and sometimes I… sometimes I can't control myself around humans. I couldn't control myself around you, I would've hurt you." At Wooyoung's flat stare, he adds, "Physically. Yeonhui would've had my head - and yours -  if I had told anyone about myself too. I just couldn't do that to you, put you in danger like that."</p><p>Wow, all the hiking is getting to Wooyoung. That, or he has been emotionally neglected for months by the person he loves the most and it was because his hyung cares about him enough to sacrifice their closeness for his literal physical wellbeing. His lips quiver.</p><p>"Seonghwa-hyung, you idiot, we've known each other for ages," Wooyoung says brokenly, catching up with Seonghwa and grabbing his hand, trying to find his eyes beneath his dark fringe. "We could've gotten through this. Together. We—"</p><p>"While this is incredibly touching and we're glad you're making up, you're not the reason we've been chasing Yeonhui for the past decades," Yeosang interrupts. The thought of breaking his neck appears in Wooyoung's mind and it's all the more tempting when he knows it won't actually harm him. They were having a <em> moment</em>.</p><p>"See for yourselves while we work on freeing everyone," San says grimly, gesturing to the open passage and Disappears, the distant sound of metal clattering reaching their ears.</p><p>Seonghwa seemingly can't meet Wooyoung's eyes, can't even look at him anymore. His lips are pursed, his brow is furrowed, even as they walk side by side in the dark. Suddenly, his eyes open wide as his nostrils flare.</p><p>"Hongjoong?" he gasps and takes off running at…? A normal human speed? Wooyoung catches up with him fast, which kind of worries him. Why wouldn't he use his supernatural speed if he's apparently in a hurry? He shakes his head, does it matter? What matters is…</p><p>"Hyung!? Who's Hongjoong?" Wooyoung pants in between steps.</p><p>Seonghwa bites his lip. "He kept me sane in here."</p><p>He doesn't say anything else and Wooyoung stops asking, following Seonghwa deeper into the labyrinth that is the nightmarish house, in search for Hongjoong.</p><p>When they find him, a mop of faded red hair leaning on thick metal bars, Seonghwa falls to his knees and cries Hongjoong's name, with his forehead on one of the bars that cage— oh, god, Wooyoung's going to vomit. There are at least four people crowding on the tiniest cell Wooyoung's ever seen, with barely enough space for them to sit down, all of them unconscious. They have needles sticking out of their pale, stick-thin arms, drawing blood out and into a machine that Wooyoung doesn't even want to try and guess the use of.</p><p>They're being drained dry. The realization hits him hard enough to make him turn around and spill bile on the cold ground.</p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em>is this!?" Wooyoung demands to know, coughing a bit.</p><p>San suddenly Appears next to him, shoving Seonghwa out of the way and wrenching the front part of the cell open with his bare hands immediately afterwards. He then oddly gently pulls all the needles out and covers the tiny wounds with a strip of cotton and tape that he procured from… somewhere. He carries them all out of the cell slowly, Seonghwa springing into action and carrying the last one, Hongjoong, out too. Wooyoung is awestruck. The demon crouches next to the gangliest looking one and tucks a strand of thin hair out of his forehead, so softly that Wooyoung feels like he's intruding, pursing his lips.</p><p>"There should be a balance to this world," San sighs. "Even as demons, we just can't do everything we please unless we want the world to collapse in on itself. You can't just— You can't just treat humans like this."</p><p>"San," Yeosang calls, grimacing a bit. "There are more."</p><p>San stands up, quickly rubbing his eyes dry. "I know. Seonghwa, Wooyoungie, I need you to find the way out. We got this covered."</p><p>Wooyoung wants to protest, but San silences him with a finger on his lips. "We told you, Wooyoungie, Yeosang's sensor did its job. We know where we're going and what we're doing. You'd be <em> way </em> over your head. Go home," he says earnestly, then turning to Seonghwa and signaling which way to go; he nods.</p><p>He tugs on Wooyoung's sleeve and meets his eyes for the first time in what feels like forever. He's pleading for them to go, to return to what they had known but… <em> can </em> they go back to that? Wooyoung's heart breaks for the millionth time. With a deep inhale, he nods at San and follows Seonghwa back into the maze.</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung keeps biting at his lips from how anxious he is, not registering where they're going. </p><p>"Careful, Young-ah," Seonghwa chuckles, sounding exhausted. Wooyoung is, too, he doesn't know how much time it's been since he last ate anything and the barfing from before definitely hadn't helped. He just wants to lie down on his cozy bed. "It's like you're teething."</p><p>Wooyoung frowns up at his hyung. "What?"</p><p>"Oh, uh? Hasn't San told you this?"</p><p>"He just told me the basics."</p><p>Seonghwa hums. "It's why I…," he grimaces. "It's why I've been bleeding all over the apartment. My, uh, fangs were growing in and I kept chewing on my cheeks because everything itched so much."</p><p>Wooyoung doesn't have the mental capacity at the moment to do anything but laugh hysterically. "S-so? So you're what, a baby vampire? Do you need chew toys?"</p><p>"N-no!"</p><p>By the way Seonghwa's eyes dart everywhere but his face, Wooyoung knows he's lying. He guffaws loudly, "Oh my <em> god</em>, you <em> do</em>!"</p><p>"Young-ah, come on, don't—"</p><p>Wooyoung doesn't know what makes him do it, if it's how they turn back to bickering so naturally after so long, the exhaustion, the hunger, their time apart, or their time <em> together </em> that makes him say it without thinking, but he sputters out, "I am in love with you."</p><p>Seonghwa stops dead in his tracks. His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, and Wooyoung doesn't notice he's crying until Seonghwa wipes the tears off his face gently.</p><p>"Young-ah, you— do you mean that?" he asks, his voice softer than ever.</p><p>Wooyoung cries harder. "<em>Yes</em>." He wants to say exactly how much Seonghwa means to him, how he's been his pillar and the one he looks up to the most, but the words just don't come out.</p><p>"I love y-ou too, Wooyoung-ah,” Seonghwa chuckles, his voice breaking. “I’m sorry it took all of this for me to realise.” Wooyoung looks up and sees everything he feels reflected right back at him. He hugs Seonghwa tight.</p><p>"I've missed you <em> so </em> much, Seonghwa hyung."</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung only realises they're above ground and <em> outside </em> when claps resonate in the warm night.</p><p>They both freeze in their steps, dread filling every pore in their bodies. This can't be right. They went through— they went through all of <em> that </em> inside the monstrous maze, only to find <em> him </em>here? Blocking their exit to freedom?</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Seonghwa pleads. "Please, don't, let it— let it be a joke."</p><p>Yeonhui chuckles darkly, his red eyes glinting in the dark and his silk robes flowing in the wind. "You think I'd let you get away, Hwa? You'd think I'd let <em> Jung Wooyoung </em> get away? Silly little vampire, I <em> own </em>you."</p><p>Wooyoung wants to cry. He lets out a big sob, Seonghwa attempting to hide him behind his body. Yeonhui rolls his eyes, disgusted.</p><p>"Ugh, Hwa, you have to <em> stop </em> trying to protect him. You don't belong with him anymore, pet, you belong with <em> me </em> . I've said this before," the maniac begins, his tone overly sweet. "Why won't you <em> understand </em>?"</p><p>"What do you <em> want </em>from us!?" Wooyoung demands, a bit desperate. Seonghwa tries to shush him as Yeonhui turns his gaze at Wooyoung and curls his lips.</p><p>"If I could crush you under my foot like the cockroach you are, I would," he starts. Seonghwa growls and Yeonhui chuckles condescendingly at him, as if he were a puppy he has to scold. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Hwa here would be too sad. The little demon pests are a bother to get around, too."</p><p>Wooyoung is so focused on his rage that he doesn't see Yeosang sneaking around the ground and mouthing <em> "stall!" </em> desperately until Yeonhui mentions the demons. Yeosang really is good at what he does. He averts his eyes quickly and stares at Yeonhui, tilting his head unconsciously. He seems like a self-centered, entitled, high all mighty piece of shit, just from the way he's smirking at them from a distance. He probably loves to talk. Wooyoung hopes the disgust he feels is reflected on his face, if only to anger Yeonhui more when he sees that Wooyoung doesn't seem scared of him.</p><p>"Do human lives mean nothing to you?"</p><p>"You're <em> food ,</em>" he says, as if he had been saying it for ages and trying to get people to understand. "Awfully bothersome food, but I can always dispose of food when I'm done with it."</p><p>"Is that why you let everyone go so easily?" Seonghwa interjects, already catching on. Wooyoung tries to not think about how smart Seonghwa is, he doesn't want to get distracted.</p><p>"Why, did you get attached to <em> another </em> human? <em> Tch</em>. Pet, they're just specks of dust to us and our long lives, they should mean nothing to you." His tone is still overly sweetened. He glares at Wooyoung. "And, yet."</p><p>"And yet?"</p><p>"And yet you decide that the <em> insect </em>grabbing onto your arm is more important than your sire. I gave you everything, Seonghwa. Another life!"</p><p>"I didn't ask for another life! I didn't ask to be turned into this!" Seonghwa shouts, shoving Wooyoung off him and sprinting directly at Yeonhui. Yeonhui cackles and Wooyoung just hopes that whatever Yeosang had been running around the grass for and setting up, works.</p><p>San suddenly Appears next to Wooyoung with a smirk and presses down a button. Instantly, a series of metallic clacking sounds make Yeonhui stagger in his steps. Before he can demand what's going on, he's enveloped in thick metal wires so tightly that Wooyoung hears a few sickening crunches followed by his pained screaming.</p><p><em> Good</em>, Wooyoung thinks. <em> Make him hurt. </em></p><p>Yeonhui is quite pitiful like this, huffing rapidly and with his dark hair covering his face. He struggles but the wires only get tighter, making him howl in pain.</p><p>"Seonghwa! Get me <em>out </em> of this!"</p><p>Seonghwa walks up to him and frowns. "You deserve to rot in whatever hellscape is waiting for you, Kim Yeonhui."</p><p>Seonghwa nods at San. Wooyoung doesn't want to witness what happens next, but he can't look away. San Appears in front of Yeonhui with a face-splitting smile and just like that, takes a big chunk off his throat. The wet choking sounds that abruptly stop after what feels like hours will fuel Wooyoung's nightmares for years to come.</p><p>San spits out the bloodied chunk on the ground as the body drops, no longer held up by the wires. Yeosang comes up behind him and glares at Yeonhui.  "That was for Mingi," he whispers.</p><p>Seonghwa turns around and looks at Wooyoung, relieved and on the verge of tears. They run up to each other and meet halfway, both of them breaking down in sobs. Wooyoung is trembling in Seonghwa's arms. He glances at Yeonhui's body and a shiver runs through him.</p><p>"H-he won't come back, right?"</p><p>San kicks at Yeonhui's head with his boot, grimacing. "No. He doesn't have enough blood to come back from that, we made sure of it." He sighs, looking up at them guiltily. "I wish you didn't have to be part of this, though, despite how well the distraction worked."</p><p>"It shouldn't have come to this," Yeosang says grimly. He glances up at the sky, taking a deep breath, and Wooyoung does the same. The light orange hue of dawn welcomes him.</p><p>"Come on, Young-ah. Let's go home."</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung and Seonghwa enter their apartment and Seonghwa drops to the floor, a little ashen and shaking, thoroughly exhausted. Wooyoung's heart burns, suspecting the cause. He slowly crouches next to Seonghwa, frowning; he looks into his eyes, and Seonghwa seems to see his decision reflected in them, already trying to back away. He gently puts his hand on Seonghwa's arm.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>. Seonghwa hyung. You should drink from me."</p><p>"Young-ah, no, I couldn't—"</p><p>"You can and you will. You're not fucking dying from thirst after all you've been through!," Wooyoung exclaims. "You need this. You've been reigning yourself in since you first turned."</p><p>"S-since when are you an expert on—"</p><p>"Sannie told me."</p><p>Seonghwa's shoulders drop. Before he opens his mouth, Wooyoung's already saying, "Don't you dare say 'I don't want to hurt you'. It got real old real soon."</p><p>Wooyoung takes Seonghwa's hand in his own and marvels at their differences; how Seonghwa's hands are thinner but longer, colder, slightly less tan. He smirks.</p><p>"Besides, hyung. What Sannie told me includes the venom's capacities. You won't hurt me." Wooyoung puts Seonghwa's hand right above his pulse point and huffs at Seonghwa's obvious gulp. "I really want it too."</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, Wooyoung lets his hand drop softly.</p><p>"Wooyoung-ah, I've wanted this ever since I was turned. I couldn't— I couldn't be near you without wanting to jump you." Wooyoung resists the urge to say <em>'Then you should've jumped me'</em>. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Completely," he says, no hesitation. "Are <em> you </em> sure?"</p><p>Another shaky sigh. "Yes."</p><p>"Then kiss me, hyung, let's get on with it."</p><p>Seonghwa laughs and it looks like he's in pain. Wooyoung has missed that so badly.</p><p>As Wooyoung straddles Seonghwa's lap, Seonghwa goes straight for Wooyoung's lips and starts nipping and licking at them, making Wooyoung kind of want to sob. It reminds him of the more casual, laidback times when all they had to worry about was passing their classes and complaining about how much warmer it was getting in the city, between kisses.</p><p>His hyung still remembers what he likes, even when they haven't done this in years, he thinks. He says it out loud, and Seonghwa laughs again.</p><p>"I remember everything about you, my Young-ah." He tells Wooyoung earnestly, tucking part of Wooyoung's hair into his ear. Wooyoung shallowly bites at his hand, smiling.</p><p>"You're stalling."</p><p>"Ah, you know me so well."</p><p>"I know everything about you, my Hwa hyung," he says mockingly. </p><p>Seonghwa's eyes turn a little crimson, his arms wrapping around Wooyoung's waist. Wooyoung has to admit to himself that it's hot. "Then I hope you know that I remember every single one of your sensitive spots. Bet that's why you wanted me to bite you, you little menace, you just want my mouth near your neck."</p><p>"Wrong. I want you to bite me because you've been neglecting your hunger, you dummy. Everything else is a plus."</p><p>They both smile, looking into each other's eyes, and seeing the exact moment when their gazes turn darker. Wooyoung doesn't know who's the one to close the distance but suddenly, they're kissing hungrily, desperately. Wooyoung wants Seonghwa to know exactly <em> how </em> much he's been waiting for this, for them like this, finally together; he hopes Seonghwa understands all of those feelings in the kiss.</p><p>Then, Seonghwa separates from his mouth, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"My fangs," he says. Wooyoung has to pretend it doesn't make him feel a little unhinged. "Don't wanna cut—"</p><p>Wooyoung grabs Seonghwa's face with both hands and licks into one of his fangs, deliberately cutting his tongue. It stings, but it's delicious. Seonghwa's hands tighten on his waist, the older letting out a drawn out keen.</p><p>Their tongues tangle together with even more force than before, Seonghwa trying to get the most blood out by sucking on Wooyoung's tongue. And boy, Wooyoung's starting to feel the venom's effect already. Everything is hazy except for the weight of Seonghwa's presence below him, the hands on his waist and the mouth on his own.</p><p>Wooyoung throws his head to the side when Seonghwa snakes a leg between his thighs, inviting him to grind on it while putting on just the pressure he needed to get fully hard. Wooyoung moans as Seonghwa starts kissing down his throat, probably leaving a thin veil of blood on the way down because he licks longue stripes back up and down again. Seonghwa settles on the base of his neck, not immediately biting down, and Wooyoung knows it's a question even through the haze.</p><p>"Please bite me, hyung," Wooyoung whines, all his focus on Seonghwa and the way he starts moving Wooyoung's hips himself. The moans he keeps letting out are loud and without an ounce of shame.</p><p>Seonghwa growls and sinks his fangs down. The effect is instantaneous, the haze entirely taking over Wooyoung. All he can think about, all he can feel, is Seonghwa; it feels like he's all over him, teasing him, while also making every spot Seonghwa is touching all the more sensitive. The hands on his waist feel burning hot but it's not unpleasant, the mouth on his neck, lapping and sucking and nipping, feels divine.</p><p>His orgasm takes him entirely by surprise, ripping through him as he moans high and loud. It feels like it lasts for ages and it’s so intense he ends up blacking out. </p><p>When he comes back to himself, he's lying down on the couch with a cup of orange juice and pastries on the coffee table. He laughs fondly and a little bit in love and tries to sit up, only to be gently pinned back down by Seonghwa. Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, cheeky.</p><p>"Don't get up too fast," Seonghwa huffs. "I don't know if I took too much."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and his brain rattles a bit inside his head. He winces.</p><p>"That was <em> amazing</em>, hyung. My head hurts though, but I'm guessing that's just part of blood loss."</p><p>"Yeah, it's the combined effort of your body trying to get all the venom out while also dealing with less blood in it," Seonghwa sighs. Wooyoung raises both his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not the worst baby vampire."</p><p>Wooyoung raises a hand and gently puts it on Seonghwa's cheek. He nuzzles onto it, staring lovingly at Wooyoung. He wants to sob. "No, hyung. You're not."</p><p>Wooyoung doesn't want to think about how they're gonna deal with all the trauma as he drops his hand, <em> slowly </em> sits up and grabs the juice. He decides he'd much rather think about it later, when he's done coming down from the venom high. Or even later. Who knows.</p><p>For now, curled back up on the couch and getting pet by his hyung, he's content where he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no offense to the real kim yeonhui, if he exists.</p><p>if you can, please check out everyone else's fics in the fest! leave a kudo and a comment if you feel like it &lt;3 stay safe</p><p><strong>special thanks to:</strong> the mods, my lovely friends/betas <a href="https://twitter.com/byabitch">bya</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/sharpteeths">mercy</a>, and everyone who saw me struggle with this fic on my priv account. </p><p>find me on twitter! <a href="https://twitter.com/sanlicylicacid">sfw</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/sanstrokegame">nsfw</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>